ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe vs. DC Universe
Marvel Universe vs. DC Universe is a American crossover action/adventure science fiction superhero animated film which featuring the characters of Marvel Comics and DC Comics, the film begins in mid-2020. PLOT: Thanos and Darkseid begins being in villains from both the Marvel and DC Universe where they plan conquer both worlds. But, the heroes of both universes team-up to stop them and saves their two universes both their worlds is about to shattered. CAST: Marvel Heroes: * Captain America - Brian Bloom * Spider-Man - Josh Keaton * Iron Man - Eric Loomis * Thor - Rick D. Wasserman * Wolverine - Steven Blum * Hulk - Fred Tatasciore ** Bruce Banner - Gabriel Mann * Ant-Man - Crispin Freeman * Wasp - Colleen Villard * Yellowjacket - Wally Wignert * Cyclops - Nolan North * Storm - Susan Dalian * Colossus - Nolan North * Beast - Peter Lurie * Nightcrawler - Dee Bradley Baker * Shadowcat - Danielle Judovits * Mr. Fantastic - Cam Clarke * Thing - Dave Boat * Invisible Woman - Erin Torpey * Human Torch - David Kaufman * Deadpool - Nolan North * Dr. Strange - Jack Coleman * Silver Surfer - Brent Sniper * Vision - Peter Jessop * Scarlet Witch - Kate Higgins DC Heroes: * Superman - Tim Daly * Batman - Kevin Convoy * Wonder Woman - Susan Eisenberg * Green Lantern - Nathan Fillion * Flash - Michael Rosenbaum * Aquaman - Phil LaMarr * Martian Manhunter - Carl Lumbey * Robin - Cameron Brown * Starfire - Hynden Walch * Beast Boy - Greg Cipes * Raven - Tara Strong * Cyborg - Khary Payton * Blue Beetle - Will Friedle * Firestorm ** Jefferson "Jax" Jackson - Bumper Robinson ** Professor Martin Stein - Tom Kane * Green Arrow - Neal McDonough * Black Canary - Gray Griffin * Nightwing - Sean Maher * Batgirl - Alyson Stoner * Supergirl - Summer Glau * Wonder Girl - Mae Whitman * Zatanna - Camilla Luddington * Red Tornado - Jeff Bennett * John Constantine - Matt Ryan * Swamp Thing - Mark Hamill Marvel Villains: * Thanos - Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. * Dr. Doom - Paul Dodson * Loki Faufeyson - Troy Baker * Wrecker - Dave Wittenberg * Thunderball - Chi McBride * Piledriver - Cam Clarke * Bulldozer - James Arnold Taylor * Dr. Octopus - Peter MacNicol * Amora the Enchantress - Kari Whalgren * Skurge the Executioner - Travis Willingham * Iron Monger - Fred Tatasciore * Magneto - Tom Kane * Juggernaut - John DiMaggio * Venom - Keith Szarabajka ** Eddie Brock - Ben Diskin * Green Goblin - Armin Shimmerman ** Norman Osborn - Steven Weber * Shocker - Deidrich Bader * Whirlwind - Adam Jennings * Vulture - Dwight Schutlz * Mystique - Tamara Bernier * Abomination - Robin Aktin Downes * Sandman - Travis Willingham * Sabretooth - Peter Lurie DC Villains: * Darkseid - Michael-Leon Wooley * Lex Luthor - Clancy Brown * Joker - Mark Hamill * Harley Quinn - Tara Strong * Cheetah - Claudia Black * Sinestro - Jason Isaacs * Reverse Flash - C. Thomas Howell * Captain Cold - Lex Lang * Heat Wave - Steven Blum * Trickster - Mark Hamill * Weather Wizard - Corey Burton * Golden Glider - Peyton List * Gorilla Grodd - Neil Kaplan * General Zod - Jason J. Lewis * Parasite - Michael Gough * Merlyn - Malcolm McDowell * Clayface - Dave B. Mitchell * Black Manta - Henry Lennix * Malefic - Carl Lumbry * Killer Frost - Jennifer Hale * Deathstroke - Ron Perlman * Vandal Savage - Phil Morris Other Characters: * Mary Jane Watson-Parker - Vanessa Marshell * J.A.R.V.I.S. - David Kaye * H.E.R.B.I.E. - Tara Strong * J. Jonah Jameson - J.K. Simmons * Robbie Robertson - Kevin Michael Richardson * Betty Brant - Gray Griffin * Pepper Potts - Dawn Oliveri * Odin - Frank Welker * Aunt May Parker - Deborad Strang * Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson * Maria Hill - Kari Wuhrer * Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg * Uatu the Watcher - Vic Mignogna * Alfred Pennyworth - Alastair Duncan * Commissioner James Gordon - Kurtwood Smith * Lois Lane - Christina Hardwicks * Perry White - Edward Anser * Mera - Sirena Irwin * Iris West - Nicole Dubuc * Guardians of the Universe - J.K. Simmons & Armin Shimmerman * Queen Hippolyta - Julianne Grossman * Snapper Carr - Jason Marsden * Silas Stone - Rocky Carroll * Lucius Fox - Morgan Freeman * Captain Maggie Sawyer - Laura Bailey * Steve Trevor - Troy Baker 'Note: please don't change anything without asking me premission first. ' Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Animation films Category:Animated movies Category:Movies Category:Movies based on books Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on comics Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy